I'll Be the Warmth When Your Heart's Grown Cold
by thecoleaderofgroupb
Summary: AU: Newt is dealing with a painful break-up. He wanders around town and comes across a coffee shop hosting an Open Mic Night. As he's ordering a cup of strong black coffee, he notices a guy he's never seen before playing guitar. The guitar player catches Newt looking at him and sings the last verse of the song to him. Lyrics from The Keeper by Marie Digby and Kina Grannis.


"_Things have changed Newt."_

"_I'm, I'm not the same guy."_

"_It's better this way – I mean shuck it, you knew this wouldn't last forever."_

Three sentences. That's all it took for Alby, his boyfriend of three years, to shatter Newt's heart.

He hardly left his apartment – scratch that, hardly ever got up from his bed, save to eat something, take a klunk, or just force himself to live another day. Minho had purged all of Alby's stuff leftover in Newt's place and declared that they were gonna burn all of it – teach that shuckface a lesson. Frypan had come over at least three times a week bringing bags of groceries and preparing delicious, hearty meals, making Newt choke them down. Zart had brought over tissues for tears and plants, saying that Newt needed some positive energy and luck, which plants were supposed to bring, according to feng shui. Yet none of it seemed to be working, as Newt continued to slip further into depression, missing that extra warmth that radiated from Alby's body in his bed.

It was Wednesday night, about a month and half since the break-up when Minho showed up at Newt's door.

"Shuck it Newt, you look like klunk!" Minho greeted as he barreled past Newt into his apartment.

"Good to see you too Min," Newt grumbled as he closed the door behind him. "What do ya want, ya bugging shank?"

Minho whirled around and clapped his hands. "Take a shower, get dressed, and put a smile on your shucking face 'cause we're going out tonight."

Newt groaned and he rumpled his hair. Minho ignored the groan and began steering Newt towards the bathroom, throwing a clean set of clothes at him before saying that they were gonna leave in 15 minutes.

* * *

"Check that shank out!" Minho crowed as he slammed down the shot glass he knocked back. "Now that guy could be a good one for you." He frowned as he noticed Newt's full beer mug and he slapped Newt on the arm. "Listen shuckface, you're supposed to be getting shucked like me and forgetting all about that shank. A full beer mug isn't gonna cut it."

"I don't feel like beer tonight," Newt said as he leaned against the bar, his eyes lazily watching the bodies gyrating against each other to some stupid electronic mix. "And this music's bloody awful."

Minho rolled his eyes and gestured to the bartender to give him another shot. "Well sorry your Royal Highness – didn't know you were asking for a proper high tea with all the frills and klunk tonight." A girl near them chuckled at his comment and winked at Minho as she threw down some money for a few rounds of shots. Minho smirked and raised his shot glass at her.

"My kind of girl," he said.

Newt stood up from his stool and glanced towards the door. He didn't want to be here – it was too loud, the air reeked of too many colognes and perfumes with a hint of liquor and cheap beer, and his head was starting to pound.

"I want some fresh air," he said. Before Minho could stop him, he weaved his way through the crowds, apologizing to a strawberry blonde and dark-skinned girl that he bumped into near the door. He let out a breath he had been holding in as the cold air stung his face and he closed his eyes.

"Newt?" a voice asked.

Newt opened his eyes to see Chuck standing nearby, a ukulele strapped to the outside of his backpack.

"Hey Chuckie," he said. "What are ya doin' here?"

Chuck glanced over his shoulder and nodded down the street. "Just came from Open Mic Night at The Glade Roast and Tea Cafe. Wish you coulda seen me. What are you doing here?"

Newt shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and jerked his head at the club. "Minho made me come," he said. "Probably getting bloody shucked in there. Head was startin' to pound so I came out here."

Chuck nodded and fiddled with his straps on his backpack. "So uh, I heard about…you know…really sorry."

"Ah don't be Chuckie," Newt said as he forced himself to smile. "People change and it doesn't always work out, ya know?"

"Yeah so I heard," Chuck said.

Newt glanced past Chuck and squinted as he tried to make out the café that Chuck had mentioned a few moments ago. "Say, is Open Mic over now?"

Chuck shook his head no and jabbed a thumb in the direction of the café. "Nope, there are loads of people performing still. Think it's going 'til 1 AM but I gotta get home now before my mom freaks out. Everyone's pretty decent – no electronic klunk like in there."

Newt grinned as he patted Chuck on the shoulder. "Think I'm gonna grab a good cup of black coffee and get away from this bloody place," he said as he began to head towards the café. "Good seein' ya. Get home safe, ya?"

"No problem," Chuck hollered before heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

"I just don't know…what is wrrronng," the girl crooned behind the microphone.

"Bit dramatic but loads better than that bloody electronic stuff," Newt muttered as he stepped into the café, staring up at the menu overhead.

"Hey Newt!" Zart called from behind the counter. "Thought you were goin' out with Minho tonight."

Newt snorted as he walked up to the counter and shook his head. "Well I was, but the shank's getting shuckfaced at the bar and I wanted to clear my head. Too loud in there, ya know?"

"Hey, as long as you're out of your apartment, that's all that matters," Zart said. "What can I get started for you?"

Newt chewed on his lip and he stared up at the menu again. "What's your darkest roast ya got?"

"That would be our Scorch Roast," Zart said as he jabbed a thumb at an orange bag in the display. "Beans come from Mexico and they are roasted in high temps in the desert to get a smoky, earthy flavor. But mind ya, it is incredibly strong – not many people ask for it since its such a powerful flavor."

"Sounds good," Newt said. "How long for a cup?"

Zart creased his brows as he tried to recall the perfect brewing time for the coffee. Newt shrugged and threw down a few bills on the counter.

"Whenever its ready," Newt said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "And keep the change."

Zart took the bills and punched in the amount for a cup. "I'll bring it over when it's ready."

"Thanks," Newt said as he took a seat at an empty table. He looked around at the café and noticed that it wasn't very busy – a few tables were occupied by some groups of girls gossiping and guys discussing work-related topics. The girl who was singing when he came in was packing up her stuff and leaving the stage. She brushed a strand of dark hair away from her face and waved goodbye to someone standing off to the side that he couldn't see.

"Here ya go Newt," Zart announced as he set the cup in front of him. "You need creamer and sugar?"

Newt shook his head no and thanked Zart before picking up the mug and taking a sip of it. Zart wasn't kidding – it was strong but it was a good pick-me-up from sitting in a club with stale smells mixing with each other.

"I don't understand how you can drink that," a female voice said.

Newt looked up to see it was the girl who had been performing when he came in. She had her bag slung across her body and a guitar case in her left hand. She fixed her piercing blue eyes on him and watched him take another sip. "God it looks and tastes like tar."

"Well I like it dark," he said as he put the mug down.

She shook her head and glanced over her shoulder at the far corner near the stage. "I swear you two are so much alike – he drinks that stuff like its water and says it doesn't need to be ruined with creamer and sugar."

"Who?" Newt asked, creasing his brows in confusion.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our Greenbean to the stage, Thomas Murphy," the MC announced before stepping off the stage.

"Him," the girl said as she pointed to the stage.

Newt followed her finger to the boy who was seated on a high stool with an acoustic guitar. He had short brown hair that stuck up, pale skin with a sprinkle of moles, and long, slender fingers that plucked the strings of his instrument with grace. He was new around here – Newt hadn't seen him here before or really, anywhere for that matter.

"Never seen him before," Newt admitted as he turned back to the girl. "New in town?"

"Yeah he's my cousin," the girl replied as she shifted the guitar case to her other hand. "My aunt moved with him earlier this month because of a job change and I told him that he should do an Open Mic since he was feeling a little homesick for the music scene."

"Makes sense," Newt said as he picked up his coffee cup and took another sip.

The girl crossed her arms over her chest and studied Newt. "Hey, I think I used to pass by you sometimes with another guy. Tall, dark skin, buzz cut –"

"Broke up a month ago," Newt cut her off as he took another sip.

"I noticed," she continued. "So, you into acoustic music?"

"Loads better than that electronic klunk," Newt said. He glanced towards the stage and focused on the boy singing.

"Sand and stone, struggles to claim and own /(Take my burden, I can't bear the weight)/Wars lost won, promises come undone…" the boy sang, his voice confident yet warm and soothing at the same time.

The girl watched Newt observe her cousin and she nudged Newt, bending down to talk softly in his ear. "I think you two would get along just fine. Talk to him afterwards."

Newt shot her an amused look before taking another sip of his coffee, feeling a pair of eyes on him. He looked up to see the boy's brown eyes locked on him.

"I'll be the warmth when your heart's growing cold/And you're on your own/I'll be the compass that points you to north/When you're lost along the road," the boy sang, never breaking his gaze with Newt. "I'll be the voice of an old favorite song/Taking you back home/I'll be the guard at the top of the tower/I will be your keeper."

Newt felt his face warm up and he looked away, a smile creeping across his face. It was early to tell but if this guy was flirting with him through song, it was rather nice. It didn't hurt that he was kind of cute and had a pleasant singing voice that filled you up with a warm welcome feeling.

The girl rolled her eyes and tapped Newt on the shoulder, bidding him goodbye before leaving the café. Newt finished his coffee and set his mug down on the table, applauding the new performer with the rest of the café. The boy smiled before walking off the stage, putting his guitar away before walking over to Newt's table.

"So uh," the guy began, "how's your night going?"

"Not bad," Newt said. "It started out bloody awful then I came here and it got better."

"How 'bloody awful' are we talking?" the boy asked as he took a seat across from Newt.

Newt rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Oh my friend dragged me to a club and kept trying to buy me drinks while pointing out random guys for me to look at. It smelled stale in there and oh god, the music was just…yeah it was rubbish."

"Club music?"

"God the music is terrible today!" Newt groaned as he shook his head. "But you – that was really nice. Glad to know there's hope in the music industry today."

The boy blushed and shrugged off the compliment with modesty. "I see you met my cousin Teresa there," he said as he nodded at the door. "Was she talking klunk about me?"

"Nah, she said that you just moved to town and wanted to find a music outlet," Newt said. "She mentioned that you also like the Scorch Roast coffee from here."

The boy nodded and pointed to the empty mug. "Love that stuff – that is a seriously good cup of coffee – better than anything I've ever had before I came here. So I'm Thomas, what's your name?"

"Newt," Newt said as he shook hands with Thomas. "Nice to meet ya."

"Same here," Thomas said. "So uh, Newt, did you have any other plans tonight?"

"Uh no, not really," Newt said as he scratched the back of his head. "I was probably going to head back to my place since its getting late."

Thomas scrambled to his feet and picked up his guitar case. "Uh not to sound so forward or anything, but can I walk with ya? I'd like to talk a little longer, if that's okay." He shot Newt a hopeful smile and waggled his eyebrows.

Newt bit his lip and grinned as he stood up and pushed in his chair. "All right Greenbean, why not?" He waved goodbye to Zart before holding open the door for Thomas who strode through it, shooting Newt a wink.

"Do you play any musical instruments?" Thomas asked as they began walking down the street.

"Hah I wish Tommy – I mean Thomas," Newt said, embarrassed at his slip. He barely knew this guy and he was already thinking up nicknames? _Real smooth Newt_.

Thomas cocked his head to the side and smiled. "I'm cool with Tommy – nice to hear something other than my full name for once. You should hear my aunt when she gets upset with me." He licked his lips and began imitating her voice, "Thomas Murphy, why is this test only a B+? Thomas, I've very disappointed in these physical education results – you know your father was a talented runner who could run faster than this. Thomas, you need to focus on getting these grades up – music comes second Mister!"

Newt doubled over and laughed very hard, clutching his stomach as Thomas made pinched facial expressions to match his aunt's. It had been a long time since he had laughed that hard – maybe two, three years? Either way, it felt good being able to laugh long and hard.

"Breathe Newt," Thomas said as he stopped short. "Don't wanna kill ya for laughing too hard."

"Good that Tommy," Newt said as he gasped for air. "God, I haven't laughed like that in a long time!"

"Well then," Thomas began. "I'm glad I was able to make you laugh again after so long." He began walking again, keeping up with Newt's pace. "So uh, you got someone?"

Newt felt a lump in his throat and he swallowed it, forcing himself to sound normal. "Erm uh no, not…anymore," he said after a long pause. "It's been a month."

Thomas turned to look at Newt and blinked, sadness in his eyes. "Wow. I'm really sorry Newt," he said. "They…broke your heart, didn't they?"

Newt bit his lip and turned away, pretending to cough as he forced himself to not cry. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Thomas looking at him, a small smile on his face.

"I think that person was a shucking loser for letting you go," Thomas said. "Because if I had a guy like you in my life, I'd hold on and never let go. Even if things get rough and life gets you down, I'd be there for them."

"Th-thanks Tommy," Newt said as he returned the smile.

"Hey," Thomas said as he squeezed Newt's shoulder. "I mean it – I didn't sing that song just to sing it – I meant every word of it. I'll be the keeper if you were with me." He released Newt's shoulder and shyly held out his hand to Newt.

Newt took it, thinking that Thomas wanted to shake hands but the boy laughed as he adjusted his grip. "No Newt! I wanted to hold your hand – unless that's not okay?"

Newt blushed as he looked down at the long fingers intertwined with his and he felt his heart beat a little faster. Thomas licked his lips nervously before taking Newt's chin in his other hand, tilting it up, and locking his pink lips with his. Newt's eyes widened when the other boy kissed him but they slowly closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Thomas's soft, plump lips against his own. Thomas moved his lips to Newt's bottom lip and sucked it, making the older boy moan as he leaned in closer to Thomas.

"Tommy," Newt panted. "Can we please…my apartment's…few more minutes away?"

Thomas grinned against Newt's lips and whispered, "You read my mind."

They walked back to Newt's apartment hands intertwined, the walking pace quicker than earlier, as both wanted to get out of the cold immediately. Newt tapped his fingers against his leg as the elevator took forever to get to his floor. Thomas looked around as the elevator beeped for every floor they passed and he winked at Newt, squeezing his hand once the elevator made a deeper dinging sound to announce that they had arrived.

Newt inserted his key into the lock and turned it, shedding his boots and leather jacket on the hooks by the door as soon as Thomas entered. Thomas put down his guitar case and hung up his jacket on the hook nearest Newt's jacket. He pulled off his shoes and left them neatly at the door.

"Let's get you warmed up, yeah?" Thomas said as he pulled Newt's backside flush against his front. He trailed kisses down from Newt's cheek to his neck, hands pushing up the thin material of his t-shirt to touch the skin underneath. Newt moaned as Thomas kissed him and felt Thomas's bulge press firmly against his backside.

"Oh god Tommy," Newt whimpered as he leaned into Thomas's kisses. "Bed, bedroom's to the – oh god – left corner." He gulped for air as his own member throbbed against the confines of his jeans and underwear. Alby was never like this – the sex was quite vanilla – never any real foreplay leading up to it. Thomas kissing and touching him like this was…oh shuck, hot.

Thomas smirked against Newt's neck and he began steering Newt towards his bedroom, fingers dipping low into the waistband of Newt's jeans to stroke the lines in his hips in circular motions. Newt's legs felt like Jell-O when Thomas touched him there and he felt his legs nearly give out on the way to the bedroom.

"Careful Newt," Thomas said as he steadied the other boy. "Don't wanna lose you. Almost there."

"Please hurry Tommy," Newt whimpered. "Not sure I can last much longer."

Thomas slid his fingers out of Newt's waistband and he guided Newt to the bed, tugging on the button, then zipper on Newt's jeans. Newt shed his shirt and reached behind him to tug on Thomas's shirt. Thomas yanked his shirt over his head and discarded it on the floor before working on Newt's pants. Newt groaned when Thomas groped him through his boxers and he hissed as his member edged near the waistband of his boxers.

"Shuck Newt," Thomas murmured in awe as he moved his hand away. "You're…big."

"Please Tommy," Newt begged.

Thomas pulled off his jeans and underwear, kicking them off to the side. He spun Newt around and pushed him onto the bed, tugging his boxers off before Newt's back hit the comforter. Newt propped himself up and stared at Thomas.

"Bloody…Tommy you're not exactly a Greenbean either," Newt said as he stared.

Thomas smirked as he climbed up onto the bed next to Newt and straddled him, lowering his mouth to Newt's member. He swiped his tongue against the leaking tip, enjoying the salty taste. Newt moaned as he jerked his hips up, begging Thomas to take him already. Thomas swallowed as much of Newt's member in his mouth, sucking hard while his expert tongue dragged against the under part of his dick.

"Bloody – oh god, Tom-Tommy," Newt panted as he groped for Thomas's member, taking the base in his hand and pulling hard on it. Thomas moaned, sucking harder and Newt gasped as the moan sent vibrations to his dick, bringing him closer to his climax.

"Tommy," Newt panted as he tugged Thomas hard. "I, I, I, OH BLOODY HELL!" He felt his climax pulse hard and fast through his dick, his cum shooting into Thomas's mouth. Thomas moaned as he swallowed as much as he could, feeling his own end coming near. Newt gasped for air and he tugged Thomas a few more times before the latter gasped and panted as he shot his load onto the comforter. Thomas gripped Newt's dick and licked the remaining drops off Newt's tip.

"Tommy," Newt moaned. "Ugh easy shank – too sensitive."

Thomas slipped his tongue back into his mouth and smiled, satisfied with his work. Newt pulled the comforter out from under them and threw it on top of their naked bodies. Thomas winked as he stared at Newt, who was settling against the pillows, trying to make himself comfortable.

"Bloody Hell Tommy," Newt said as he rumpled his hair. "That was…wow."

"Glad you liked it. To be honest, I kinda wanted to blow you when I first saw you come into the cafe," Thomas said. "So uh, Newt, can I cuddle with you? Or are you not a cuddly kind of guy?"

Newt yawned and smiled sleepily as he moved closer to Thomas, letting the boy wrap his arms around Newt's body, their bodies pressed against each other.

"How's that feel Newt?"

"Mmm Tommy," Newt said. "It's quite nice. Can we do that more often?"

Thomas kissed Newt's forehead. "I'll do whatever you want, whenever you want. Cause I promise to be your keeper."


End file.
